O que ficou para trás
by Tamires Vargas
Summary: Há quem diga que o rosto de Illumi nada expressa. Contudo a frieza que o toma tem raízes num tempo que já passou, no qual seus olhos repousam como se pudessem rever aquilo que foi perdido.


Capítulo único - Só beba do vinho se puder suportar a sede

Todos lhe eram iguais. Não importava o quão marcantes eram seus traços, dentro daqueles uniformes pretos qualquer um era um empregado e nada além disso. Illumi sequer os via como pessoas, eram objetos de servidão com prazo de validade determinado por desempenho.

Ele memorizava seus nomes e rostos para dar ordens e punir quando devido, informava-se de suas vidas pregressas, desempenho desde que chegaram à casa e toda a informação útil para o uso daquelas ferramentas. Testava os que não inspiravam confiança ou certeza quanto ao nível de suas habilidades, provocando com frequência a reprovação de alguns e após afligir os infelizes que escolhia, ignorava-os. Quando Illumi pousava os olhos em um mordomo, este sabia que seu tormento começaria.

O incidente com Nanika serviu para ampliar a sensação já muito conhecida pelos empregados. Embora nenhum Zoldyck fosse santo, o primogênito da família era dotado de uma crueldade seca que não deixava espaço para o menor gesto de piedade. Era dito que ele não tinha alma e muitos acreditavam nisso.

A regularidade com que Illumi direcionava sua atenção a um subordinado fazia crer que aquilo satisfazia a um lado sádico, contudo não passava de uma mania da qual não conseguia se livrar. Nada lhe provocava, e ele a repetia maquinalmente.

Levou um tempo até que alguém caísse nas graças de sua visão, talvez o maior de todos, um ano e meio de tranquilidade coberta de tensão. O manto do desconforto foi jogado ao chão pelos que perceberam a escolha do jovem mestre e, posteriormente, pelos demais quando a obsessão se tornou evidente.

Começou numa noite apática de outono, na floresta que o guiava para a casa. A penumbra lhe apresentou os olhos e os cabelos curtos, doando os outros detalhes conforme a visão se acostumava. A expressão ressabiada indicava a ciência do problema e a jovem desceu de imediato, curvando o corpo e sussurrando o nome dele acrescido de "sama".

Ele desprezou-a de cima a baixo, uma ferramenta que não lhe servia apropriadamente não tinha serventia alguma, puxou uma de suas agulhas e a posicionou a fim de usá-la. Não se preocupou em esconder a aura, a mulher sabia de seu erro e que o castigo era devido, morreria sem rastejar por perdão.

A mão de Illumi, pesada de morte, moveu-se suave e ao tencionar adquirir velocidade, parou. A mulher permanecia com a cabeça baixa, mas o verde de seus olhos brilhava sob os cachos, observando o gesto. Não havia desafio em seu rosto, no entanto uma confiança domada por indiferença pairava nele.

Ele a advertiu sobre o desleixo com a segurança emitindo uma ameaça na voz. A sentença lhe era certa e não admitia mudanças, no entanto, o atraso em sua execução se prolongava sem motivo. Até o aviso lhe soou estranho e enquanto pensava sobre isso a réplica atravessou o silêncio. Uma esquiva sutil que poderia ser considerada ingênua afirmou que, na contramão das aparências, o nível de alerta não havia decaído.

A agulha pendeu entre os dedos dele ameaçando escorregar, esperando pelo tempo ou um movimento, marcando os segundos que prolongavam o instante num período de nome desconhecido. E ficou, tão firme e colada na pele que parecia segurada com força como se nunca tivesse cogitado sair dali.

Illumi continuou seu caminho. Sem palavras, gestos ou menções, sem uma expressão que lhe traduzisse ou um pensamento que justificasse. Seguiu dissolvendo o acontecimento em nuvens de outros assuntos, alocando-o debaixo de ideias e lembranças insignificantes que lhe ocorreram. Antes de pisar na mansão já havia esquecido, não importava guardá-lo.

Ele não se voltou àquele dia mas também não alimentou sua mania, e o espaço dela começou a pulsar aos poucos entrando numa ebulição que recebia a mesma dose diariamente. De gota a gota a inexistência do hábito se tornou um líquido pesado e agitado que lhe avisava sobre sua presença. Era preciso preencher a lacuna. As paredes que a formavam não rachariam se deixadas ao sol da escassez.

A tarde que escolheu o quando era cinza. O chumbo e o prata tingiam as nuvens formando um contraste que fazia doer os olhos mais sensíveis. A chuva se equilibrava no céu, decidindo se cairia mais cedo ou tarde apesar de não faltar um de seus preparativos. O som dos trovões se alastrava por quilômetros, gritando que a água estava atrasada para deixar as nuvens e alguns raios escreviam no firmamento a promessa de uma forte tempestade.

Ela pisava pela primeira vez na mansão por ordem de Kikyo e por pouco não cumpriu seu dever sem cruzar com Illumi. Usou as palavras de sempre para cumprimentá-lo, curvou-se igual a última vez, exatamente como os outros empregados faziam com toda a família Zoldyck. Assemelhou-se a uma afronta. Ele fez questão de lembrá-la de sua falha e acrescentou o aviso de que "observaria seus passos", mas ela não tremeu. Assentiu e se retirou. Nenhuma tentativa de procurar medo na postura dela trouxe saldo positivo.

Os olhares se tornaram mais analíticos e constantes. O esboço dela em sua mente assumiu contornos precisos, detalhes bem desenhados, sombras quase exatas. Ganhou traços de outros sentidos, as variações da voz, o som dos passos, o rascunho do cheiro retirado de uma brisa. Diferenciava-a agora por pequenas coisas como se ela lhe saltasse aos olhos quando perto das pessoas. O modo que abotoava o punho do smoking, a altura do broche da gravata, o caminhar. O nome dela parecia vibrar ao ser mencionado. Três letras que se agitavam no lago calmo da mente de Illumi fossem proferidas ou somente pensadas. Criavam minúsculas ondas que se propagavam por longas distâncias até se fundirem à tranquilidade.

De tão evidente, ele admitiu. Mas a entonação em nada lembrou uma confissão tampouco roçou a ameaça. Dividia-se entre a pura exteriorização da vontade e uma ordem velada. Para preencher a lacuna, Illumi a observava, sem saber o que fazer, sem notar se sentia algo além da obsessão pulsante. Dizer a ela seu querer era uma forma de torná-la prisioneira, de mantê-la em alerta constante.

Ele não demorou a perceber a falha. Ela havia se preparado para o pior e ouvir aquela frase foi o menor dos incômodos. "Não vou deixar de te vigiar" soou doce a quem esperou pela morte desde o primeiro encontro. Depois de meses sem uma atitude que ameaçasse sua vida, ela cogitou que o primogênito Zoldyck tivesse deixado o assunto para trás ou elaborando uma tortura, ou ainda, a tivesse iniciado e espreitava a fim de aproveitar o melhor momento para torná-la física.

Mas Illumi não sabia o que fazer, já agia como queria e aquilo lhe bastava. Do dia que pensou em matá-la, recordava os olhos claros no meio da escuridão e o jeito que eles lhe desafiavam sem fazê-lo. A obediência que transgredia na servidão e o instante que decidiu, sem decidir, deixá-la ir.

E outros meses se passaram e outra vontade surgiu. Culpa de uma garoa fina que em sua insignificância não exigia proteção e na boca colocou suas gotas de verão. Foram retiradas pela língua num estalar de dedos, mas o ato despertou uma pergunta que só outro ato poderia responder.

Não era fácil como o primeiro querer nem consumia da mesma forma. Tinha força para puxar a imaginação e possibilidade de nunca sair dela. Envolvia todos os sentidos e a permissão de senti-los. Prometia a paz e o descanso daquela ideia que não o abandonava. Guardava sensações que até a mais perfeita fantasia não lhe doava. Dependia de um tato que ele não possuía.

Nessa época, a montanha Kukuru o viu por menos tempo. Illumi se ausentava pelo trabalho mas também por si próprio. Não raras vezes, levava companhia para fora dos muros de sua casa, com as melhores desculpas que conseguia arranjar. Sua indiferença lhe ajudava a manter suas intenções despercebidas. Era difícil crer que ele fazia o que podia para ficar ao lado de um mordomo, longe dos olhos alheios.

De início ela pensou na morte. Não havia motivo diferente para ele requisitá-la. Permaneceu calada dando voz a seus pensamentos, permitindo-os fluírem para o sentido contrário da dor e arrependimento. Qualquer coisa ruim, perdida ou não feita precisava ser esquecida. Desejava que seus últimos momentos fossem de paz e era em sua mente que isso deveria começar. Se fosse forte o bastante, aguentaria o sofrimento sem se perturbar por ele.

Porém, poucos minutos diante do mar deram a ela uma grande interrogação. A tortura não veio, a aura assassina não se manifestou, nenhuma intenção preencheu o silêncio que se colocou entre eles. As ondas vieram e foram, muitas e muitas vezes antes da primeira sílaba ser dita, e esta foi o seu nome.

"Mey."

Illumi sabia sussurrar sem ser assustador, falar sem enfado, chamar sem doar ao tom uma ordem. Para ela foi uma surpresa que não se encaixava em positivo ou negativo. A tensão e o momento não permitiam. O relógio havia parado à espera da fala dele.

Talvez fosse o sol, mas o rosto dela brilhava e os olhos quase o cegavam refletindo a luz em seu verde. Illumi nunca tinha percebido como a canela se banhava perfeitamente em ouro até aquele instante e a vontade brincou com ele retraindo-se com intensidade para se despejar com uma força que inundava. Feito as ondas do mar.

Nenhuma palavra lhe socorreu, nenhum gesto lhe serviu e o branco de sua mente borbulhou suave chiando como espuma. Queria tanto que não tinha forças.

O céu continuou a vê-los juntos por semanas. Dois estranhos dividindo momentos, pontuados por punhados de fala, espaçados por largos silêncios. Habituaram-se a ser e ter companhia. Havia uma satisfação latente naquelas horas de ócio conjunto.

Em algum momento, Mey relaxou e Illumi pôde perceber apesar de ela não ter dado qualquer sinal. Estava claro que ele não a machucaria. Não importava a razão que tinha para observá-la e querê-la por perto, e nenhum deles pensava nisso, era certo de que não existia uma intenção ruim. Ela passou a fitá-lo quando ele não estava com os olhos grudados nela e a sorrir vez ou outra. Negava-se a responder o motivo sempre se esquivando com um "um dia eu te conto" e lá pela quinta tentativa venceu pelo cansaço.

As semelhanças entre eles apareceram aos poucos, porém nenhuma os serviu tão bem quanto a primeira que descobriram. Eram ótimos atores. Simulavam a relação mestre-empregado como se não a tivessem abolido de suas vidas. Da frieza absoluta dele à subserviência dela, todos os tons e expressões seguiam à risca o papel que interpretavam. Houve apenas uma ocasião em que eles burlaram a própria regra.

Numa madrugada em que Illumi caminhava pela floresta depois de desistir de dormir. Outrora ele teria feito qualquer coisa para se distrair, mas tendo uma alternativa melhor, foi a ela. Durante o percurso calculou o risco de sua atitude, confirmando uma porcentagem ínfima e ao chegar ao destino se deu conta que não havia pensado sobre o principal. Porque havia ido era um motivo estúpido. Para quê? Se não fosse o de sempre o que seria?

Seria uma troca de olhares e duas palavras se Illumi não ouvisse a voz de uma vontade. Havia três sentidos que precisavam ser explorados juntos e o dia para tal adormecia feito uma promessa antiga. Ele a esperava como quem espera o instante perfeito mas também como quem ansiava para que ela acontecesse sem precisar agir.

Percebendo-se tolo, ele se aproximou. Colocou Mey sob a proteção de seu guarda-chuva, fazendo-a dispensar o dela e a beijou.

Os muros da propriedade dos Zoldyck se tornaram correntes e apertavam tanto que a necessidade de respirar se multiplicou. A cautela cresceu na mesma proporção, feroz em proteger o que não podia ser perdido. Engolir o querer era necessário embora fosse um remédio amargo.

Reduziram-se a mensagens. Lembravam um ao outro que estavam "ali", planejavam encontros seguros, um minuto habitando o mesmo espaço, questionavam o imprescindível. Suportaram até a oportunidades lhes sorrir.

Illumi se certificou que era seguro. Perdera dias verificando se havia suspeitas sobre sua postura antes de se dedicar aos detalhes da viagem e estruturou a mentira com primor, lapidando-a ao ponto de uma verdade irrefutável. Seus pais mal ouviram o nome do lugar para onde iria, seu avó não fazia a mínima questão de saber. Uma semana era um bom período, suficiente para compensar o tempo perdido sem gerar boatos.

O alívio os encontrou minutos depois de chegarem ao litoral, tendo dificuldade de retirar a massa invisível que pesava sobre eles. Era ingênuo crer naquela tranquilidade de areia fofa e maresia. Nenhuma realidade era perfeita, não se deixariam iludir por uma miragem. Mas o paraíso tinha seu modo de seduzir e os dois foram atraídos apesar da resistência.

O sal temperou os lábios e estes se serviram de outros, saboreando a saliva. As mãos encontraram as curvas do pescoço enquanto os cachos se prendiam a dedos delicados que lhe manuseavam devagar. Os pelos se arrepiaram quando o vento encontrou os seios e de novo quando estes receberam a boca. Os raios de sol contornaram o corpo e a sombra deste se estendeu sobre a pele pálida, fazendo olhos negros brilharam com surpresa e deleite. Um segundo passou por ali, eternizando-os, e as pupilas sorveram a imagem com volúpia.

Encaixaram-se. Misturaram suas cores com a sede própria da privação. Preencheram o espaço tanto quanto puderam. Até correram junto ao tempo para não desperdiçar um pedaço dele. Foram o que quiseram, e eles sabiam querer bastante.

Mas alguns prazeres são espreitados pelo infortúnio. Eles nascem com uma data para morrer e mesmo o maior zelo não é capaz de desobrigá-los desse fim. E há pessoas que ocupam os vazios de suas vidas destruindo algo da vida de outras.

No mesmo dia em que pisou em casa, Illumi foi chamado por seu pai. Silva repetiu o que ele tinha de cor e pontuou que a regra não abria exceções para um membro da família. Entendia a fixação momentânea pela mulher, mas isto não mudaria a forma de tratar o assunto. Kikyo ergueu a voz recriminando o filho e emendando a sentença: "ela tem que morrer". Continuou expondo inúmeros motivos, vociferando-os enquanto Silva fitava Illumi.

"Eu a matarei", ele pronunciou indiferente, deixando a sala após receber a anuência do pai.

Tudo o que era lembrança morreu. O nome de Mey nunca mais foi ouvido e sua passagem pela montanha Kukuru, apagada. Illumi voltou a enxergar os mordomos como ferramentas, porém não mais pinçava um deles para alvo. O hábito secara e agora era pó igual ao que carregava na memória.

Tinha virado a página da culpa, não sem se sentir estúpido o suficiente por não ter cogitado que a torpeza de um de seus irmãos lhe atingiria. Milluki vivia de inveja e gula e não desperdiçou a oportunidade de destruir o que considerou ser um brinquedinho para Illumi.

A vingança ficou na vontade. Seria um grande problema matá-lo por "tão pouco", por isso Illumi deu a muitos, de várias maneiras, o fim que reservara a Milluki. Levava para ele uma recordação de cada e só não o enlouqueceu de medo porque Zeno lhe designou um trabalho em outro continente. A raiva se amainou nesse tempo e o que sobrou foi um desprezo profundo.

Os demais sentimentos também enfraqueceram. Ao longo de um ano, Illumi se tornou uma caricatura de si mesmo. Indestrutível por fora, vazio por dentro. Não fosse o amor que nutria por Killua, seria tomado pela incapacidade de demonstrar sentimento. Resignou-se por falta de opção. Assumiu a apatia. Calou a voz da ausência quando ela lhe gritou pela primeira vez e sufocou-a até não ouvir nenhum ruído. Esqueceu... de novo... e de novo... Não restou passado para contar história.

Illumi piscou devagar, o enfado pesava o movimento, mas em nenhum momento ele pensou em sair de onde estava. O café, que pediu para não beber, expulsou a última fumaça, tornando-se insosso igual ao sorvete que derretia numa taça de sundae. Olhava para fora sem se atentar a nada. O queixo apoiado na mão remontava um hábito antigo, que lhe tomava sempre que ocupava aquela mesa, no canto, dividida pela luz exterior, onde ele preferia a parte da penumbra. O outro lado era dela, que lhe imitava o gesto e o encarava com a mesma fixação. Estiveram ali vezes o suficiente para criar manias e sentir o lugar como deles. Era o único que Illumi ainda frequentava, apenas para pedir a dupla e olhar pela janela.

"Espero que não seja tarde para devolver. Seu excesso de cuidado foi o culpado pela minha demora."

Ele fitou a agulha, reconhecendo-a, virou-se para a senhora da frase, encontrando a face de uma doce ilusão e retomou o controle da respiração, perdido pela surpresa. Tentava se convencer de que não via uma miragem ao passo que abraçava a realidade que lhe paralisava.

Illumi estendeu a mão, algo dentro de seu peito se comportava de forma irregular e por um instante seu rosto pareceu mais pálido que o normal. Mey a segurou, o calor da pele dele dissolvia o nervosismo que carregava, e pôs fim a distância de todos aqueles anos.


End file.
